


Imperatives

by Infie



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Related, F/M, PWP, Pollo Loco, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to Pollo Loco.  When Max chases Ben she catches him, and an entirely different imperative takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperatives

Max raced through the forest, tracking Ben. His words in the Space Needle were still echoing in her head. 

_**Then** _

"Don't tell me you don't wake up with the sound of your heart pounding in your ears." Ben spoke in a low, fierce voice, arm cuffed to the pipe. Max glared down at him. She straddled his hips, tried to ignore the heat rolling through her. 

"Shut up." 

"Or the taste of blood in your mouth." His voice was low and fierce, and she felt the ridge of his arousal against her core. He shifted, and she was alarmed to feel her own response. 

"Shut up!" 

"You're like a wolf in sheep's clothing, Max! You're hiding your instincts, every minute of every day, so no one will know what you really are. A soldier...a hunter...a killer." 

"Shut up!" Max punched him, rocking him back. Ben ran a finger over his bloody lip and smiled at her mockingly. 

"See? What'd I tell you?" 

**Now**

Max concentrated on the chase, setting her feet to the ground in rapid, silent pads, and listened intently to the woods around her. All she could hear was her own heartbeat, pounding to an ancient rhythm, and she knew that she was close to her quarry. She spilled into a clearing at full speed, and stopped as she saw Ben on the other side. He stood with his head tilted down, shoulders tense, staring at her through his lashes with unearthly eyes. His chest heaved as he panted, and his hands flexed restlessly at his sides. Max thought she had never seen anything so powerfully affecting in her life, and she flushed with an aroused heat. 

Ben straightened his shoulders and began to circle the clearing, warily approaching. His face was flushed, and his full lower lip glistened as he licked it, smiling faintly at the slight taste of blood where she had struck him. "Maxie." His eyes were hot, bright with delight and other, darker things. "God. I never knew how... exciting... it would be to have you chasing me. I wonder how good it could get if you caught me, Max." His lips curled into a sensual grin. "How much better would it be?" He laughed, low in his throat, and his eyes never left her. 

"Ben, please." His eyes darkened at her words. The naked lust on his face made things low in her body tighten, and she bit back a moan. Her own breath came in shallow pants, as she strove to retain some level of control. "Ben, it shouldn't be like this. You aren't like this." 

"I'm not the person you used to know, Max. I've accepted that I'm subject to certain... imperatives. I grew up." He circled her, and she turned in place to keep him in sight. 

"I can see that." Max wanted the words back as soon as she said them. Ben stopped dead, facing her directly, stripping off his coat. The display of muscled perfection moving under the fabric of his T-shirt made Max's throat dry with reluctant desire. 

"Do you know what two grown-up predators do when they meet, Max?" 

"They fight." Max feinted a kick at his ribs, and he danced back out of her reach with a wicked smile. 

"Sometimes." Ben acknowledged. "But when one is male, and one is female, more often..." he paused, blurred to her side, and caught her face between surprisingly gentle but firm hands. "They mate." He claimed her lips with his. 

If he had been forceful, or dominating, Max might have been able to dredge up the will to resist. But Ben's mouth was gentle, persuading, asking, _begging_ , and all of Max's good intentions were undone in that one moment. She leaned into him, melting herself against his hard body, breathing his scent deep within her lungs. His smell struck her like a caress, and she knew, _knew_ , that they had been made for each other. Who could fight such a fundamental connection? She was helpless against it. Her body, her very flesh recognized his, and she craved more. She opened her eyes to see his only inches away. His gaze held a myriad of conflicting emotions; acknowledgement, lust, fear, acceptance, heat, excitement and several others she had no words for. Max realized that he was just as helpless in the face of their biology as she. The honesty was too much. They closed their eyes. 

Ben braced his legs and leaned back ever so slightly, bringing her more fully against him, and Max pulled his shirt out of his pants and dove her hands underneath, needing to feel his hot skin against her palms. The muscles of his back flexed under her hands as he kept them upright, and Max had to fight back the desire to climb up his body and wrap herself around him. A moment later, she found herself doing it anyway, lacing her arms around his neck and jumping up so that her legs encircled his waist. She moaned against his mouth, nipping at his lip. 

Ben went to his knees, releasing her face and crushing her to him. He deepened their kiss, delving his tongue deeply between her lips and stroking the roof of her mouth with the tip. She ran her own tongue along the underside of his, wringing a groan from the depths of his chest. She tore off her shirt and pulled up the hem of his, wanting, _needing_ to be closer to him. The touch of skin on skin was both wonderfully satisfying, and at the same time fueling the craving for **more**. Ben obliged, ripping his t-shirt off over his head as she frantically removed her bra. They came back together in a rush of hands and lips and slick, hot skin. Ben pulled her tightly to him, setting his teeth into her shoulder as she threw back her head. The sting of pain pulsed through her, merging with the pleasure and raising her response to new heights. "Oh, god, Ben. Do that again." He did, biting more deeply this time, drawing blood, and Max felt herself shudder in ecstacy against him. 

Ben's hands went to the clasp of her pants, releasing it and unzipping her in one smooth motion. His fingers slid down the length of her legs as she writhed against him, kissing him, sucking his tongue. He slipped off her shoes, then raked his fingers back up, kneading the flesh of her thighs and hips. He continued until he had her head between his hands, then he pulled her away so that he could look directly into her eyes, his own hazel gaze intense. She was panting with hunger, and the sight of his flushed face and sex-swollen lips made her heart thud almost painfully with her need for him. He kissed her once more, desperately, then dropped his hands to her hips and pushed her up and away from him, spinning her so that she landed on elbows and knees, with Ben molded tightly against her back from neck to heels. He pushed her hair aside and licked her barcode with a long, lingering stroke, sending a shiver through her and making her buck her hips, pressing her buttocks back against the bulge of his erection beggingly. 

Ben gasped against her neck, a dark groan ripping from his throat as he thrust himself against her heat. He pushed himself back up onto his knees, pulling her pants off of her hips and down her legs. Max lifted her knees to help him. She could hear him breathing in short desperate pants as he flicked open the button on his jeans, and shoved them down over his hips. She flicked her hair back and looked at him over her shoulder, egging him on. "Fuck me, Ben." She growled at him, arching her back. "Please, please, I can't stand it..." Ben grabbed her hips and impaled her with one forceful stroke, until his balls slapped her clit. They both cried out. 

Ben stopped, draped himself across her back and wrapped his arms around hers, bringing them both upright until he was leaning on his haunches and she was sitting on his lap, legs curled on either side of his bent knees.. He pressed her down with his arms around her waist, pushing even further into her, and she threw her head back, scattering her hair over his shoulder and moaning throatily into his ear. She had never felt so complete. "Do you see, Max?" Ben asked breathlessly. He flexed himself inside her, and she gasped. "You're the other half of me. We're not whole without each other. We're the same." She nodded worldlessly as he began to move his hips against her, lifting them both, pressing against internal places no one had ever reached. He adjusted his grip on her so that his elbows were at her waist, forearms against the curve of her breasts, hands curling back over her shoulders. He held her tightly against his chest and used the additional leverage to thrust even deeper, and she was shuddering on every stroke as he increased the pace. "Max. Max." he breathed velvet against her ear, plunging harder and harder. 

Max felt herself grow large inside her skin, all of her being focussed on the play of his body within hers, stroking her pleasure centres over and over. She lost all sense of herself except as a part of their union, and felt the trembling of her impending release progress to tremors and then deep, racking shudders. He licked the lobe of her ear, then bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder with an inarticulate groan as she quaked around him. An instant later he lost all control and plunged into her wildly. The erotic pain of the bite pushed her over the edge, and she screamed out as her skin exploded and the heat broke over her in a scalding wave. She could barely make out his answering shout over the roaring in her ears, but she felt the wild pulsing deep inside as he spilled himself inside her. 

"Max." Ben's voice broke as he ran his hands the length of her body over and over, as if afraid she would disappear. She lifted herself from his lap and turned to face him, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her arms around him. "Max, I could never give this up." 

Max nodded against his neck, tightening her arms. 

"Please come with me. Please, Max. I wouldn't need to hunt anyone if you were with me." He sounded desperate. "I need you. I can't give this up. I can't. Please, Max..." 

"Shhhh." Max pulled away, looked into his eyes. "I'll come with you, Ben. I couldn't give this up, either. And we can hunt each other. I'll chase you any time, if it always ends like this." 

Ben closed his eyes in relief. 

"Thank you, Blue Lady." he said. 

-30-


End file.
